fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GreyFang82/KCC:SP Stands
The Protagonists STAND USER: Jose Cruz STAND NAME: Crying Girls STAND STATS: Power: A (Building level+) Speed: A (Massively Hypersonic+) Range: C (10 Meters) Durability: A (Building level+) Precision: C Potential: C ABILITY: Crying Girls is able to manipulate the ionization and electrical charge to all physical matter within it's range. It can ionize particles to generate lightning, use electrical charges to move objects via magnetism, and can make things hotter or colder. This doesn't work on Stands. STAND USER: Josh STAND NAME: Deep Purple STAND STATS: Power: A (Building level+) Speed: B (Massively Hypersonic) Range: B (50 Meters) Durability: A (Building level+) Precision: C Potential: A ABILITY: Deep Purple is able to control all H20 within it's range, it is able to change it's form of matter, structure, and velocity at will. It can be used to freeze water, boil water, or create ice weapons. STAND USER: Roger STAND NAME: Let's Go Digital STAND STATS: Power: C (Street level) Speed: A (Massively Hypersonic+) Range: D (1 Meter) Durability: D (Human level) Precision: A Potential: A ABILITY: LGD is able to manipulate electronics in various ways. Examples include: Hypnotising those looking at a TV/Phone, Transporing himself and others through electrical wiring, or Pulling things from the digital world into the real one. STAND USER: Bernard STAND NAME: Skullcrusher Mountain STAND STATS Power: A (Building level+) Speed: A (Massively Hypersonic) Range: E (Contact with User) Durability: A (Building level+) Precision: A Potential: D ABILITY: Skullcrusher Mountain is a suit of armor that appears on its user, enhancing their ability to fight and being able to make contact with Stands. STAND USER: Nick STAND NAME: Rude Buster STAND STATS: Power: Speed: Range: Durability: Precision: Potential: ABILITY: Reborn by God - Stand Users STAND USER: Bozo the Clown STAND NAME: Last Surpise STAND STATS: Power: C (Street level) Speed: A (Massively Hypersonic) Range: C Durability: A (Building level+) Precision: A Potential: C ABILITY: Is able to play pranks and warp reality in order to make people laugh, can pull out objects that shouldn't be able to fit in a pocket, and can create things from thin air. STAND USER: Isaiah STAND NAME: Believer STAND STATS: Power: ? Speed: ? Range: E Durability: ? Precision: C Potential: A ABILITY: Has a nigh-unending amount of willpower, gets stronger in order to match the person he is fighting and eventually overtakes them, and can slowly gain resistance to other abilities. STAND USER: Sister Maria STAND NAME: We Fall Again STAND STATS: Power: E Speed: C Range: B Durability: E Precision: A Potential: A ABILITY: Is able to cause all those near her to feel the influence of their sin, this can cause intense sadness, for the enemies to be immobilized by the weight of their sins, or can allow her to change their moral compass. STAND USER: Father Matthew STAND NAME: King of Kings STAND STATS: Power: A (Building level+) Speed: A (Massively Hypersonic+) Range: C (10 Meters) Durability: A (Building level+) Precision: A Potential: A ABILITY: Is able to see people's fate and those who kneel near before him can have their fate changed by him. The Doomed Pentagon - Stand Users STAND USER: Tommy STAND NAME: Turn The Lights Off STAND STATS: Power: A Speed: A Range: A Durability: A Precision: B Potential: C ABILITY: Can create and influence darkness, can creature monsters made of shadows who's gaze can induce madness, and can create portals in the darkness which can be used to redirect attacks back to the user. STAND USER: Luke STAND NAME: Devil's Train STAND STATS: Power: ? Speed: ? Range: A Durability: A Precision: A Potential: A ABILITY: Can create a separate reality, in which he can control every aspect of the area. This can go from Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, and even Spatial Manipulation. STAND USER: Katherine STAND NAME: Secret STAND STATS: Power: D Speed: A Range: A Durability: E Precision: A Potential: C ABILITY: Secret is able to Talk to and Read the minds of people in range, along with making herself seem invisible thanks to changing people's perception. She can also control those have secrets they haven't shared to do her bidding. STAND USER: Alex Bidgo STAND NAME: I Can't Decide STAND STATS: Power: E Speed: C Range: B Durability: E Precision: A Potential: B ABILITY: Can make people Fall in Love with him, and can control their minds to do his bidding. This is to the point he can control their bodily functions such as turning off and on their heart or shutting down senses. STAND USER: Miss Pandora STAND NAME: Mass Rapture STAND STATS: Power: A Speed: A Range: A Durability: A Precision: C Potential: A ABILITY: Is able to create Weather Phenomenon that can completely ignore what is possible and distort the world around it, cause impossible things to happen and chaos to seep into the minds of others. Category:Blog posts